Lefryn Grazenhood
Lefryn Grazenhood is the current Saelkor (Emperor) of Wyngerian Empire. He is well known to be weak in combat, but has a giant heart and is considered one of the smartest humans to walk on Peurotsiil soil. Basic Information Lefryn Grazenhood leads all of Wyngerian Empire, but used to lead Arganian Empire. He is well known to be the most lenient of all emperors, and also the least thrilled for any sort of war. Appearance Lefryn has an odd pure white skin, similar to immortals. Lefryn has a standard height of 6' 0". He is known to be slightly built, but due to a disease he denies ever having a true chance to fight with his soldiers. His hair color along with his outfit has a tendancy to change depending on his mood. Sometimes he may have blonde hair, dark hair, or sometimes even be a brunette. Lefryn also has a Handlebar and Chin Puff Mustache and Beard, and occasionally has random blushes. He always wears a mask in public due to his odd random-blushes. Personality As a family background full of warriors and wisemen, it would be a surprise to know Lefryn can be a big pacifist occasionally. However, he can tell when it is time to truly blow war horns. Lefryn can also act like a goof at points where he is in a bright mood, however Lefryn is always a bit too lenient for others to handle. History Childhood Lefryn was born in Hirsdenia where his mother died due to horse disease and his father was forced to leave the child in order to keep his new wife. The child was founded in the fields of a warbattle when a general of the Hirsdenian army rescued him before being stomped on by a swarm of soldiers. The General decided to let his wife raise the child, and that same child decided to run away, knowing that the general's wife wasn't his real mother. He stole a boat and swam across to Erontas City, however he was scared to stay once he saw a thief kill an innocent woman. He then took the same stolen boat to Argania, where a merchant hired him as his apprentice. Early Adulthood When Lefryn became 17 years of age, he decided to live in the countryside southwest of Riverguard. There he built a wooden home and became a sheep herder. Eventually, he was drafted into the military inwhich he failed to do anything good, so they kicked him out. However, when he arrived home he learned that his home was burned down and all of his sheep had disappeared. He was forced to move to Citadel Enf Arg and find a job. There he found a position in being an ambassador for Argania, and he constantly moved from Mandoria to Argania. Political Career Eventually, the Ignur appointed Lefryn a higher political rank, and when the Fengur began looking for a new Emperor, Lefryn was chosen. He then succsessfully created a stronger military, however was so friendly he appointed many people good positions in the military. Eventually, people looked down upon him, believing they could do better, in a nonviolent protest, they successfully kicked Lefryn out of Argania's government. He then moved back to Erontas City, where he learned the empress wanted to appoint a new one, and when she learned Lefryn was available, she immediately chose him. Now Lefryn leads Wyngeria into prosperity and soon to be victory. Category:Characters